The present disclosure relates generally to information technology, and more particularly to methods, systems and computer program products for assessing and remediating online servers with minimal impact.
Computer server is a computer program or a machine that share computer resources such as hardware, software such as operating systems and application programs and data among a group of computers in a client-server model. Clients may run on the same computer server or may connect to the computer server over a network. Typical computing servers may include database servers, communication servers, media servers, file servers, mail servers, print servers, web servers, game servers, and application servers.
When certain computer servers are infected by certain virus, or upon suspicion of compromised computer servers, software installed and/or running on the computer servers is out of date, when the software needs to be upgraded and/or patched, these computer servers are known as not in compliance. In order to remedy such noncompliances, a planned maintenance is usually scheduled to disinfect the computer servers, eliminate the security breaches, and/or install patches. However, such a planned maintenance activity is often disruptive, and after the fact. High availability computer servers running mission critical workload need to be kept compliant at all times, and can't tolerate any service disruptions.
In order to keep these mission critical or high availability computer servers outage free, and keep them in compliance at all time, it is desirable to proactively and/or periodically perform assessments, and remediate the computers servers with minimal impact and without services disruptions.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.